


Dangerous Game

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: Steve Rogers and OFC are both ex-military/spies as well as ex-lovers. Their paths collide once again during a mission.





	Dangerous Game

Excuse me please” a deep voice came from behind me. I felt a hand in the small of my back and the soft breath of the voice’s owner against my neck. A shiver rang along my spine. Even without seeing his face, I instantly knew who was behind me. Turning around, I raised my gaze to meet the beautiful blue eyes of Steve Rogers, my former Marines captain. Panic immediately set in. Did he recognise me? Meaning my mission was blown. Surely he wouldn’t be able to? It was almost a decade since we’d last seen one another and I'd changed beyond recognition in that time, from an innocent and naive Marines recruit the fresh out of college an undercover black ops operative. Some days I didn’t even recognise myself when I looked in the mirror. Assassins 

Glancing down at me, Steve gave a sincere smile without the slightest hint of recognition, before sliding past toward another guest. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing my mission was safe. Tonight I was at an event at the mansion of Elliot Anderson, a seemingly innocent multi millionaire playboy who was in fact responsible for funding research  
into biochemical weapons capable of taking out a large city in minutes. A black market auction was planned to sell his research. My mission was to extract the information on behalf of one of the buyers before it could be sold to their rivals. What my former Captain was doing here as well, I wasn't sure of. 

Seeing Steve again put me on edge. He was as tall and handsome as I remembered, now sporting a beard and longer hair. His smile still made my stomach sumersault and seeing his broad shoulders in his tuxedo made my heart flutter. When we first met, I was instantly drawn to his ocean blue eyes and charm and perhaps against both of our better judgment, we began our ill fated affair. Not that it lasted, I quickly became jaded with navy intelligence and realised my talents could earn me a lifestyle I'd only dreamed of as a black ops mercenary. I left training and the Captain without a second thought. 

Usually my missions involved lurking in the shadows, taking out targets unseen before they even knew I was there, not being so blatantly on display. Exposed was definitely something I felt this evening, dressed in a show stopping red gown, that displayed more cleavage than I was comfortable with, transparent lace detail to the back and a thigh high slit up one leg. Makeup camouflaged my usual complexion and I wore a long blonde wig that tumbled down over my shoulders. The look was finished with blue contacts to hide my dark eyes. I felt like everyone in the room was staring at me, the men with hungry looks in their eyes and the women plotting my demise for stealing their limelight. 

Glancing at the delicate watch I wore around my wrist, I saw it was almost time for the auction to begin. The time to act was now, especially after seeing Captain Rogers here. It couldn't be purely coincidence he was also at the mansion this evening. Excusing myself from a conversation I wasn't paying any attention to, I slipped up the grand staircase towards Anderson's office on the first floor. Slowly, I pushed the door open and snuck inside. Only to find the familiar form of Steve sat with his back to me at a desk on what I presumed to be Anderson's laptop. 

‘Stop right now’ I whispered, pressing the barrel of my gun to the back of his head. 

He smiled, not even bothering to look round. 

‘I knew it was you’ Steve laughed, shaking his head ‘I should've known why you were here’

Suddenly, he stood up, pushing the chair back into me, causing me to lose my footing and sending my gun careering across the floor. I stumbled backwards as he turned around and struck a blow to my stomach. Predictably he went for my weapon but I was able to intercept him, landing a kick to his left side. Staggering backwards, his left arm swung at me, catching me off balance. I twisted awkwardly on my heels, falling to the ground. As he stepped towards my pistol, he paused before turning around to look at me with concern in his eyes. Compassion was always his weakness. I lept to my feet, landing a punch to his jaw before pushing him hard down backwards onto the floor. Wasting no time, I straddled him, using my weight to hold him down. Grabbing my knife from my garter, I held the cool metal against his neck. His eyes coldly looked down at where I held the knife before looking back into my eyes. There was no trace of fear in his expression. 

Managing to overpower him, I used what strength I had left to get his hands secured to a chair nearby. Satisfied he wouldn't be able to go anywhere for few moments, I moved to get up. As I shifted position, my hips ground slightly into his. To my surprise, I felt his erection growing under me. I smiled to myself, knowing I still had this effect on him, knowing that the attraction between us was still there. In almost a decade, so much and so little had changed. 

I stepped over to the laptop left open on the table. Knowing the restraints wouldn't hold Steve for long, I had to work quickly to get the information I needed. He'd saved me the hard work of gaining access, but as I began to search the files, I realised something was horribly wrong. I heard a noise behind me and knew Steve had managed to get himself free. 

‘You're too late’ he whispered. 

I felt the cool metal of the blade against my own neck now. He stood only inches away from me, the heat from his body radiating from him, his breath soft on the back of my neck. Electricity surged in the air between us.   
‘The files are gone’ His voice was emotionless ‘The only copy was already exported by me and everything on here’s been deleted’

‘Shit’ I muttered under my breath. 

There was no point fighting now. For the first time ever, I'd failed my mission and understood the consequences only too well. From now on, I was on my own. If my employer caught up with me, I would be dead. 

‘Go ahead and finish the mission then’ I whispered, trying to avoid betraying any emotion in my voice. My breath became ragged and I could hear my heart hammering in my chest as adrenaline coursed through my veins. Resigned to my fate, I still felt a tinge of sadness that it would end like this, by Steve's hand. 

‘It doesn't have to be this way’ His voice grew soft. Never releasing his hold of the knife by my neck, he put his other hand on my hip, drawing himself closer towards me. 

Unable to help myself, I felt a surge of heat grow deep inside me. Between the adrenaline rush, the tension of the blade against my neck, and the spark between our bodies, I grew increasingly turned on by the situation. Instinctively, I pushed myself back against him, rubbing my body against his still hard erection. 

The slightest groan fell from his lips and I smiled to myself, savoring being able to still prise this reaction from him. Sliding my hand behind me, I reached around and ran my hand over his manhood through his trousers. The knife remained against my throat and I relished the control he continued to exert over me. This was a side of Steve I'd never seen in our time together. I had only ever known the tender, caring side to his love-making, never wild, hard sex. 

My hand became more forceful, rubbing up and down against him. Moving the knife from my throat, he replaced it with his strong hand on my neck. Planting rough kisses down my throat and shoulder, he slipped the straps of my dress down. His hands began to clamor over my body, sliding under the fabric of my dress and teasing my breasts, rolling my sensitive nipples between his fingers. A familiar damp heat began to pool between my legs in response to his touch. 

Turning myself around, I climbed up onto the desk, pulling him into me and bringing my lips clashing down onto his in an angry, hungry kiss. Pressing him close to me, I pulled his jacket off him, frantically undoing the buttons of his shirt. Desperate to cast my eyes on his body, I was eager to see if it looked and tasted as good as I remembered. Once his skin was exposed, I dragged my nails across the muscular expanse of his chest, delighting in the sight of him again. He'd hardly changed since when I'd last been with him like this, every inch of him still tight, strong muscle. I began to kiss and nip at his skin, hearing his own breathing growing faster. 

As he continued to kiss down my neck and chest, I pressed myself against him, moaning and writhing into him. Trailing his lips over my skin, he flicked his tongue across my pert nipples. Trailing his large hand up the sensitive skin of my thigh, he laughed against my skin on realising I wasn't wearing any underwear with my dress tonight.

Before I knew what was happening, Steve was down on his knees, his head in between my legs. Roughly, he shifted the fabric of my dress to the side, allowing him unrestricted access to my damp sex. I leaned back slightly and spread my legs, inviting him to taste my slick folds. He began to lick and suck my clit, showing me no mercy. The tension inside me continued to grow and I knew it wouldn't be long until my orgasm came flooding over me. At that moment, he picked my knife up and very slowly drew the blunt edge over the skin on the inside of my thighs, all the while continuing to lick me. The blade was cold against the heat of my skin and the thrill was enough to send me over the edge while he caressed me with his mouth. 

Catching my breath, Steve rose back to his feet. He unzipped his trousers and I reached my hand out to slip his thick hard cock from his pants, sliding my fingers up and down his length. Standing between my legs, he nudged my thighs apart with his knee before guiding his long, hard shaft into me. Digging my nails into his back, I whimpered into the crook of his neck. After so long, if felt so good to have him back inside me, filling me up and claiming me for his own. Our pace was fast and hard and I furiously rubbed my hand over my clit as he continued to push up into me. Once again, I felt the waves of my orgasm crashing over me, my cunt tightening around him and drawing his own release out of him in a strangled moan. 

Collapsing into one another for a moment, we both caught our breath. Sliding out of me, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead before zipping himself back up. Slipping off the desk, I straightened my dress up, running my hands over the creased fabric. Pulling my compact out my purse, I began to re-apply my lipstick. Looking across to where he stood, I smiled on realising my lipstick was smeared all over his face. Pulling out a tissue from a box on the desk, I wiped the red smudges from his lips.

‘What you gonna do now?’ He asked as I looked up at him. 

‘What do you care Steve?’ I replied bluntly. Regardless of what just happened, we were still on opposing sides after all. 

‘I know leaving here empty handed makes you a dead woman’ his voice was heavy and serious ‘I can at least help you, buy you some time and cover’. 

For a moment, our eyes locked together and I felt like no time had passed between us at all. A soft smile spread across his lips and he ran his hand across my cheek. 

‘Say you'll leave with me’ He whispered softly , pressing his lips gently against mine.


End file.
